Flawed
by nileylooover
Summary: All she dreamed was a normal life; a life full of rainbows and butterflies, a life without a past like hers. She felt like she was cursed, and she would forever carry it with her. She had lost everyone because of her past; her family, her love, her dignity, her innocence. She was hopeless. She has nothing now. NILEY
1. Prologue

**FLAWED**  
**Prologue**

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

The Stewart's house was silent. The light coming from Miley's window was the only indication that someone was home. A few minutes ago, she and her boyfriend, Nick, were watching _The Notebook_ inside her room. They were seated next to each other on the couch opposite the flat screen LCD TV she had in her room. Well, that was a few minutes ago. At this moment, she was seated on Nick's lap, as he nibbled on her neck. Although her whole body burned with passion and desire for him, she fought the urge to do something with him. She knew it wasn't right.

"Nick, I need to tell you something," Miley whispered after she slowly pushed Nick away from her.

Furrowing his eyes, Nick felt rejected. But of course, he wanted to hear her out. Maybe this time, she would tell him the real reason behind her choice not to do anything more intimate other than kissing.

Releasing a sigh, he tucked a few strands of her hair beneath her ear, as he gazed at her lovingly. A guy has his _needs_, and if it wasn't for his unconditional love, he would have left her already. He just loved her so much, that he was more than willing to respect her decision.

"Come on, tell me. I'm willing to listen, baby." His eyes made his sincerity visible to her, and it encouraged her to speak the truth.

Lifting her hand, she ran her fingers though his hair. She feared that he would leave her if he had known, but she couldn't keep it from him anymore. Everything he had done for her was too much. He deserved to know the truth.

"I love you, Nicky." Biting her lower lip, she did her best not to let a single tear roll down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, knowing that after telling him, everything between them would change.

Wanting to comfort her, he pulled her close to him and took her in a soothing embrace. Their foreheads touched, making her release an exasperated sigh.

"I love you too, baby. I promise I will wait until you finish talking before I react."

With a nod of her head, she shyly slipped out of his lap and sat beside him on the couch instead. She knew he really meant it, but she also knew that it was one promise he certainly couldn't keep. She understood that clearly.

She was quiet for a while, contemplating whether she was really ready to confess everything. She fumbled with her hands shyly, gathering courage that she had stored within her, so she could have enough to help her explain to him everything.

When she felt she was finally ready, she lifted her gaze and looked deeply into his eyes, and started to tell him everything he needed to know.

Even though her story had truly hurt him inside, he still listened to her. The things she had told him made him feel sick to his stomach, for he could never imagine her being in those terrible situations. He didn't know how to react without offending her. But to tell you the truth, he wanted to hold her and make her feel protected in his embrace. But still, deep within him, he felt like he wanted to run away from her. He couldn't believe how she was able to keep all of those things to people who loved and trusted her so much. He understood that maybe she wasn't ready, but her case was different. Her case was serious. Professional help was something she needed.

"Nick, I'm so sorry. Please talk to me." Her voice was timid, and her eyes were filled with horror, as she waited for him to react.

He gazed at her with an expressionless look on his face. All of a sudden, he felt so suffocated, as if the walls were closing in around him. He knew he had to get out. It was all too much.

Without a word, he stood up from the couch and headed towards the door hastily.

Violent sobs escaped Miley's throat as she watched Nick walk through the door. Just like that, he was gone.

Feeling ashamed of herself, she brought her legs against her chest, and covered her face with her hands. Her body shook in dread, knowing she had lost her one and only love. She knew it would happen. She knew he would leave her. But still, she felt so hurt because there was a little hint of hope deep inside her, wishing he would stay and comfort her.

She loved him so much. She didn't even think it was possible to find someone who would love her, but it happened. He was so nice to her. He never laid a hand on her. He never forced her onto something she didn't like. He was perfect for her, but her haunting past changed it all. She couldn't blame him, though. She could never blame him for leaving her.

She would never be perfect for him. She would never be perfect for anyone. She was broken and cannot be fixed anymore.

All she dreamed was a normal life; a life full of rainbows and butterflies, a life without a past like hers. It was like she was cursed, and she would forever carry it with her. She had lost everyone because of her past; her family, her love, her dignity, her innocence. She was hopeless. She had nothing now.

Her legs wobbled as she made her way to the bed. Nick probably had called her parents and her brother, and told them what he found out. Soon enough, she would be back at the streets again with nowhere to run to.

Climbing on her bed, she laid down on it and curled into a ball, hugging her favorite fluffy pillow. She wished Nick would come back and hold her in his arms. It was the only thing that could make her feel better at the moment, but she knew it wasn't possible anymore. He would never come back for her.

* * *

**AN: I'M BAAAAAAACK! I just wanna thank y'all for waiting! I just finished my jelena fanfiction, WE ARE YOUNG, so now I'm back on track!**

**I hope you all will like my new niley fanfic! I don't wanna give any hints about what will happen next, but please tell me what you think about this prologue! I love you guys so much!  
**

**follow me on tumblr: _nileyjelenalooover_  
**

_**xonileylooover**_


	2. I don't wanna be broken

**FLAWED**  
**Chapter 1: I don't wanna be broken**

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

Nick Grey grew impatient as he did his best to endure the movie that was currently being played at the movie house. It wasn't like he was watching a horror movie or something. He just didn't like watching chick flicks. If you already knew him, you might even think that the guy didn't have a single romantic bone in his body.

"Fifty minutes. Fifty more minutes and this horrible sappy movie would be over," he mumbled to himself. Well, certainly, watching a movie on a Saturday night wasn't in his agenda either. He couldn't even fathom how his parents were able to convince him into coming with Joe and his new chick, Sabrina, to the cinema.

Since they were on a family vacation in a small town in the state of Oregon, he had to play chaperone all night. Wait, before you ask, Joe wasn't his brother. They might act like brothers, but they weren't blood related. Nick was an only child and same as Joe. Their parents were best friends since high school, so the two of them also became best friends since they were born.

It was quite cold inside the movie theatre and the place looked old to Nick. His nachos didn't taste good and his soda tasted blunt. He thought it was ridiculous. It surely wasn't the typical Los Angeles theatre he was used in going to.

When the movie was finally done, Nick was celebrating the event in his head. Soon enough, the three of them waited for Joe's mom to pick them up from the movie theatre.

Just a few minutes after Joe had called his mom, Tish, a silver BMW became visible to their view and they all hopped inside. First, they drove to Sabrina's house and dropped her there, before they headed to the resort where they were currently staying.

When they were on their way home, Nick complained non-stop inside the car, but Tish and Joe just ignored his rants. It seemed like they were totally used to it already. Nick was usually acted like that when he was irritated or annoyed. The best adjective that would describe him would be _impatient._ But other than the said attitude, Nick was a lovely young man. He was cute, handsome, kind, generous, friendly, and a whole lot more of positive traits. His personality was quite interesting, though. At school, he was viewed as the perfect example of a student; hardworking and well-disciplined. At home, he was the lovable son who always obeyed his parents. For his relatives and friends, he was a quirky young man. For girls, he was their ideal boyfriend. But on the outside, he looked like a shy and reserved guy. To tell you the truth, he was really _unpredictable_.

"Is mom and dad home?" Nick asked as the three of them entered the cottage they rented at a nice resort on the outskirts of town.

"No, they went to the place where they were supposed to meet someone," Tish answered while dropping the car keys on the table.

"Was it the _business_ they were talking about?"

"Yeah."

"Dinner is ready!" Joe's dad, Billy, yelled from the kitchen.

Nick, Joe, and Tish headed to the dining room and helped preparing the table. When they were about to start dinner, they heard the front door creak open and close.

"We're home!" Nick's dad, Paul, announced. Paul soon appeared in the kitchen alongside his wife, Denise, and a young teenage girl that Nick, Joe, Billy, and Tish hadn't seen before.

"Hey, who's this young girl?" Tish asked with a sweet voice, as soon as she noticed the girl who was clutching Denise's hand.

"Her name is Miley," Paul answered and gave them a small smile. "I'll explain everything after dinner." He then pursed his lips, giving out a signal that no one should ask about it until after dinner.

"Yeah, join us! I cooked enough steak for everybody," Billy said in a gleeful tone.

"Nick, would you please get some more plates and utensils?" Denise asked her son. Nick nodded and did what his mom told him.

When Nick walked back to the dining room, Miley had occupied his previous seat, but it wasn't a big deal, so it was okay to him. Although he was confused about her identity, he felt like she was a nice person.

After placing the plates and utensils on the proper places, Nick sat on the vacant seat beside Miley. On his right side was Joe, who kept on bugging him by nudging his knee, mentally asking about Miley. But like him, Nick was also clueless. Sitting opposite Joe was TIsh, and beside Tish was his mom, Denise, while the dads occupied both ends of the rectangular dining table. All of them acted normal except for Nick and Miley who felt awkward sitting beside each other, even though they didn't exactly know why.

Together, they all said their graces before eating their meals. The dinner was filled with awkward silence, but they did their best to make Miley feel welcomed. They gave her food and pampered her really well.

As Nick ate his food, he couldn't help but make his own assumptions about Miley. He didn't understand why his parents had to wait till after dinner to tell them. One of his guesses drove him crazy, though. He almost choked on the rice he was about to swallow. _What if she's an illegitimate child? What if she's my half sister? It could happen, right?_ he thought.

When everyone was done eating, Paul cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"So... Miley is my friend's daughter. Ron passed away a week ago and left a note. He told me to take care of Miley. He saved my life once, so I owe a lot to him. Miley is part of the family now," Paul said, smiling.

Denise gave Miley a motherly smile. "You're gonna be safe here with us."

"Thank you," Miley said softly.

It was the first time Nick heard her voice. He almost thought she was mute. Well, at least it was now clear to him that his assumption wasn't true.

Holding out his hand, he gazed at her softly. "I'm Nick."

Their eyes locked and they stared at each other's eyes for good five seconds, incredibly mesmerized. It also took her five seconds before she realized that he was asking for a handshake. She then held her hand out and shook hands with him. A sudden spark of electricity woke her up from her daydream when their skin touched. It was an incredible feeling for her. The weird part was, Nick felt it too, and he swore he never experienced such magical moment before.

Upon realizing the strange feeling, both of them released their linked hands and Miley did her best not to blush. Joe introduced himself, and so as Tish and Billy. They all took their turns to shake hands with her, but Miley didn't feel the same spark she felt with Nick.

"She's a bit shy, but we'll help her get used to it, right?" Tish said.

"Are you going to adopt her?" Billy asked Denise and Paul.

"Well, I think so. She doesn't look like a handful," Paul replied with a chuckle.

Miley blushed and just gave them a small smile. She was happy she got a good home, but she was still mourning over her dad's death. Although everyone seemed nice to her, she still hoped they wouldn't harm her.

That night, Miley slept in her _own_ bed in her _own_ room. The cottage only had four bedrooms. Miley's current room was previously Nick's, but he volunteered to move out and share a room with Joe instead. Her new family was so nice to her. It was everything she ever wanted. They were everything she ever dreamed of.

Before sleeping time, Denise told Miley that they would swim at the pool of the resort on the next day. Miley felt afraid because she had a fear of pools. Wanting to be honest to her future mom, she told Denise about it. Denise agreed to stay with her on the loungers and just bask under the sun. Miley thought it was nice of Denise to accompany her. She certainly liked her new mom.

Although her pool rule was set, Miley's fear of water still kept her awake that night. She had horrible flashbacks that brought tears into her eyes. She remembered being drowned and not having someone to help her up into the surface. In addition, she also yearned for her father's comfort, but she knew he wouldn't be back. Sobs roughly escaped from her throat, making it audible to Tish, who happened to pass by Miley's door at that time of the night.

Feeling worried, Tish softly knocked on Miley's door. Without waiting for Miley's permission, she slowly opened the door. Scanning the room, she found Miley's figure on the bed. Her back was faced to her. She didn't need to look at her face just to confirm she was crying. The cries that filled the room were enough evidence.

"Miley? Are you crying?" Tish asked as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. She took a seat on the bed beside Miley's figure, and felt so heartbroken once she saw the young girl in tears. "Shhh, it's okay, sweetie," she whispered while rubbing Miley's back soothingly. "Why are you crying, honey?"

"I miss my daddy," Miley whispered through her tears.

Concern washed over Tish's whole being. She felt the need to take Miley into a warm embrace and comfort her until she felt better. Tish quickly scooted closer to her and lay down beside Miley. Pulling Miley in her arms, she whispered soothing words in her ear, hoping it would work and help her feel better.

"You love him so much, don't you?" Tish murmured as she let the young girl cry on her chest.

"He saved my life."

"From what?"

Miley pulled away a bit to look into Tish's eyes. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Do you want me to sing you to sleep?"

"You sing?"

"Yeah."

Miley smiled. "I'd love to hear."

The sound of Tish's voice lulled Miley to sleep. Tish just held her in her arms and caressed her hair lovingly. It effectively soothed Miley's emotions.

* * *

The next morning, Tish told Denise about what happened the other night. Tish was truly amazed by her strange bond with Miley. She totally fell in love with her. They soon talked to their husbands and made a pact that would turn things around. Billy and Tish came up with a decision to adopt Miley.

Miley didn't have a single problem about it. In fact, she was happy that both families had already gained interest in her. She was okay whether she would end up with the Greys or the Stewarts, since both families were nice to her.

After talking about the adoption, the two families headed out to the pool side of the resort. The boys jumped in to the pool, while the girls stayed by the loungers to sun bathe. Tish and Denise even bought Miley a full on _pool outfit _earlier. Although the two-piece wasn't _that_ revealing, considering it only showed a few skin, she still felt embarrassed. In addition, she somehow felt scared that one of the boys might force her to get in the pool. Fortunately, neither of them had attempted to do that.

After two hours of doing nothing under the sun, Miley felt the need to pee, so she excused herself. Tish offered to come with her, but Miley insisted to go alone, so the two women just let her.

"Hey, Miley! Come on, the pool's great!" Joe happily exclaimed as he hopped out of the pool and sat on the concrete instead.

"Thank you, Joe, but I'm really not in the mood," she said, smiling shyly as she walked towards him.

"Okay, where are you going, though?"

"Comfort room."

"Do you need someone to walk you there?" he asked with such concern. It was evident in his eyes that he was being protective of her, knowing she would soon be his adoptive sister.

"No need, I got it." Miley truly liked it that Joe was protective of her because she never felt so protected for years.

"Okay, then. Hurry back. You don't want mom to get worried," he reminded and she nodded in return.

"I will be back."

Upon heading to the comfort room, Miley couldn't help but notice the group of three girls sitting on the loungers at the other side of the pool, who were whispering to each other, as she passed by in front of them. Although she assumed they were talking about her imperfect body, she did their best to ignore them and just headed straight to the bathroom instead.

After doing her business in the stall of the comfort room, Miley went out and took a good look at herself on the full-length mirror, and adjusted her swimsuit so it wouldn't show more skin. When she was somehow satisfied, she walked out of the comfort room.

While Miley was on her way towards her family, she noticed that the same group of girls were out of their seats and were standing by the pool side instead. With a shrug, she held her breath and tried to just storm past them, but someone bumped against the side of her hip and made her lose balance, causing her to fall in the pool.

"Oh there she is," Joe mumbled to Nick as he spotted Miley walking out of the bathroom. They had gone out of the water to eat some snacks, so they were currently sitting on one of the loungers beside their moms' as they munched on a plate of fries.

Nick turned towards the direction Joe's finger was pointing at, and released a sigh of relief when he found Miley. Just like Joe, he felt protective of her, so he felt kinda worried when he lost vision of her around the area.

Everything happened so fast, one second, Nick was smiling. The next second, his smile faded upon witnessing that one of the girls who were trying to flirt with them earlier, had intentionally bumped her hip against Miley's causing Miley to dunk in the pool.

Both Nick and Joe swiftly stood up from their seats, yelling Miley's name, as they saw her drown in the pool. When Nick noticed that Miley fell on sixth feet side of the pool, he didn't hesitate to run and dive in. Fortunately, Nick was a good swimmer, because six feet was too high for his height too. When he caught a hold on Miley, she was still unconscious, but was coughing and crying frantically.

When Nick was able to get Miley out of the pool, Joe helped her by wrapping her in a towel, and both boys helped her sit on the nearest lounger.

"What happened?" Denise yelled worriedly, demanding for an explanation, as she rushed towards the kids with the other adults behind her.

"Oh, Miley," Tish cried as she enveloped Miley into a hug. Miley was shaking and crying as she let Tish hold her tight. "Shhh, it's okay, honey."

"I saw it, mom! One of the three girls pushed her in the water intentionally," Nick spoke up furiously.

"Which girls?" Paul asked.

Nick craned his neck and looked around but didn't spot the same girls from before. _The guilty bitches tried to escape,_ he thought. He said that they weren't there anymore, but other bystanders helped the family by pointing to the direction where the girls went. Nick, Tish, Denise, and Paul, all moved to find the three girls, while Billy and Joe walked Miley to their cottage.

"They really don't have to fight because of me," she told Joe softly as they entered the cottage.

Joe just gave her a smile.

"You're family now. We fight for our family," he told her before giving her a brotherly hug that Miley gratefully savored.

_Not all men were cruel at all, _she thought, as a smile became visible to her face_. _

* * *

**AN: THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! I'M HAPPY TO BE BACK AND I HOPE THIS STORY WOULD BE AS GOOD AS WHAT Y'ALL ARE EXPECTING. ;)_  
_**

**follow me on tumblr: _nileyjelenalooover_  
**

**lifesaclimb11, ****guest, ****MissQueenyB, ****NickJisoffmychain2828** **- thank you guysssss! stay tuned for more revelations!  
**

**giryl1015 - awww! you're so sweet! thank you!  
**

**simar - thank you! i'm happy you liked it!  
**

**scarlett - thank you! I love your name, btw. haha  
**

**wateen - can't give a clue but... what she did was really bad. =( and thank you for waiting for me! hahaha glad to be back!  
**

**_xonileyjelenalooover_  
**


	3. I wanna be laughing on a Saturday night

**FLAWED**

**Chapter****2: ****I wanna be laughing on a Saturday night**

_**I don't wanna be broken**_

_**I wanna be laughing on a Saturday night**_

_**Surrounded by strangers who don't have a clue**_

_**That I'm struggling to find the light**_

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

When both families headed back to Los Angeles, Miley got a little bit anxious. She didn't know what to expect with her new life. Sure, her new family was more than nice to her, but she was worrying about the new environment she would be living in. It wasn't like she didn't want it, but she just wasn't used to it.

Based on her experience, the most dangerous people were the wealthy ones. They possess power in their hands that could manipulate anything, just so they could gain satisfaction in any aspect of their lives. She was sure that the Grey and Stewart family were harmless, but what about their friends and relatives? The thought really terrified her.

Looking back to her past, she was never good in hanging out with high-class people. Although there was a point in her life when she had to deal with them, it didn't end well. It was one of the bad events in her life that she had desperately tried to forget. However, it was easier for her to put the memory at the back of her mind. It was like she had a storage room for all the bad memories she wanted to forget. It was good for her, because she didn't want to live in fear.

Her current feeling of anxiety was starting to show on her face. It certainly caught Joe's attention, since both of them were seated at the backseat of the Stewarts' car on their ride home to LA.

"Miley, are you okay?" Joe asked, as he patted her forehand. Noticing that she looked pale, he sensed that there was something wrong. "You look nervous," he whispered, knowing that if his overprotective mom had heard it, she would certainly freak out.

"I'm okay. Just a little nervous, I guess," Miley confessed as she smoothed her dress. There was no doubt because she had been fidgeting the hem of her dress since their stop-over at Burger King an hour ago. She only did that whenever she felt nervous.

"Is this your first time to go to LA?" Joe asked nicely, attempting to create a cool conversation with her.

"Yes." Heat rose to Miley's cheeks as she felt slightly embarrassed to admit it.

"You're worrying over nothing. We live in a normal kind of neighborhood, not the luxurious stuff you're thinking about." A smile was drawn on Joe's face, as he gave her an idea about her new home. "Our house is cool. The neighbors are kind and sweet too."

"What about school?" she asked anxiously.

In reply, Joe just shrugged. "Normal, I guess. There are cliques, bullying, scandals, but the students aren't that wild like how they portray in movies. Besides, we got your back, okay? No one can hurt you there."

He couldn't lie and tell her that school was so great. The attitudes of the students were different from one another. Their personality depends on their environment and upbringing. But then, when it comes to the quality of education, the school was outstanding.

In addition, he kinda skipped the fact that school was horrible for first-timers, but he honestly thought that Miley didn't need to worry about it because with a brother like him and a friend like Nick, she would be untouchable.

On the other hand, Miley was kinda suspicious for a moment. Well, you couldn't blame her about her paranoia. Ever since she was young, she was never good at making friends, so she always worried about going to a new school. In her past schools, people saw her as a very boring person. They didn't have any interest in her. She was also known for another distinctive reputation, but that was a different story she never wanted to surface again.

Upon releasing the breath she had been holding, her body released some tension as well. After what Joe had told her, she felt more relaxed and at ease.

"Thank you for the reassurance. It somehow calmed me down." Wiping the small amount of sweat forming at her hair line, Miley felt the need convince herself to be less anxious about living a new life. _Maybe it wasn't that bad_, she thought.

"You're welcome. Could you tell me more about you, though?" Joe asked in a friendly tone.

As if she had hit a wall, Miley's anxiety came back, as she worried about letting her new family get a peek at her old life. She wanted to move on badly, so she thought that maybe she could skip some information. After all, it was for their own good.

"Um, what do you want to know?" Miley asked him, as she took a shaky breath.

Joe noticed the worry written all over his face. He hesitated for a while, but he had decided to proceed. "Is it okay if I ask some questions?"

"Sure." Miley released a small smile to encourage him, even though she felt nervous.

"First question, what is your favorite color?"

_Well, that was unexpected_, Miley thought.

"Ummm, white and pink I guess."

"Food?"

"Oh, this is hard... Burger, fries, and then Italian and Chinese food."

Joe went on and asked her random questions. He avoided asking things that would make her uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted was to watch her coil back to her shell.

"What about favorite TV show?" Joe asked curiously.

Miley rubbed her chin. "I've been watching Friends recently."

"They're so hilarious, right? I love that show too."

Miley sighed in relief upon realizing that Joe's questions were nothing to worry about. Instead, she had fun. He made her laugh. She hadn't been that happy for weeks.

"You're a very interesting girl. People at school would love you. Don't worry, okay? I got it undercover."

"Thank you for being a good big brother, Joe," Miley said sweetly.

"Come here..." Joe said, smiling.

Miley moved closer to him and Joe took her in an embrace.

"Awww, look at these two. They seem to be getting along very well," Tish said to her husband, who was driving the car.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Miley. We're here to help you cope and get used to this, okay?" Billy looked through the rear view mirror and smiled upon seeing the two kids getting along.

"Thank you so much." Miley sighed happily as she broke free from Joe's embrace.

Looking out through the window, she thought about the new life ahead of her. She hoped that it would be the start of something that would truly turn her life around. Hiding in the darkness wasn't needed anymore. Breaking free was now a part of her _To-do list. _She felt the need to feel happy for a change, and she was desperate to find her happiness. It was time for her to have a fresh start.

* * *

Around nine in the evening, the Stewart family, along with Miley, had arrived at their home at Los Angeles. Miley was surprised to see her new house. On the entire ride home, she had pictured their house to be a lot luxurious with ornate carved furniture, fancy carpets, classy paintings, and all that stuff she had seen on TV. But instead, the house looked really modern and simple. Every corner of the house was neat and organized. There were a lot of glass walls and fake plants inside the house, but it added simplicity to the interior design. The surroundings were surprisingly peaceful, and the view of the pool side took Miley's breath away. Classy and elegant would be the best words to describe the entire house. Although the design of it was far in comparison to the houses she used to live in, she didn't expect she would feel… _home_.

Miley and Tish soon headed towards Miley's room, while one of the maids trailed behind them, carrying her luggage. It was located on the second floor where all other bedrooms could be found. Her room was right next to Joe's.

"Here's your room, Miley. I had them change the color of the bed sheets and curtains to your liking. You like pink, right?" Tish asked, opening the door and motioning for Miley to come in.

"Yes, I do. And even if they weren't pink, I would still love it. Thank you so much for taking me in," Miley said with such gratitude. She liked her new room. It was two times bigger than her previous one.

Tish showed Miley the bathroom and closet. When she was done, they moved back to the bedroom.

"Do you want to go shopping tomorrow? It's okay if you don't. We can arrange it some other time."

"I… I don't have any money…" Miley felt herself blush as she spoke shyly. She wanted to go shopping but she couldn't afford it.

Tish let out a chuckle as she tucked Miley's hair behind her ear. "Of course I'll buy everything you want, sweetie. You don't have to worry about it. Money is never a problem in this family. You're part of the family now, so you shouldn't worry about it either," she reassured Miley.

"I don't really like shopping, but it sounds good." The blush on Miley's cheeks started to fade as she got a lot more comfortable. She felt happy to be part of the family. When she was young, she always wanted to go shopping, but the lack of money was always in the way.

"You'll love it," Tish said. "Anyway, I have to let you unpack. You can do whatever you like to this room, just don't dig a hole in it," she chuckled. "If you need heavy stuff to be moved, just call in the maids, okay?"

"Yes, thank you."Miley nodded.

Tish sauntered towards the door and turned into a halt before it. She turned around and faced Miley to remind her something. "Breakfast would be at eight. You could always skip if you want to," she said.

"No, I'll be up before eight."

"Okay, have a good night sleep, Miley."

"You too, Tish." Miley felt awkward, not knowing how to address her new mom.

"When you feel more comfortable, you can call me mom too," Tish said, smiling widely.

Well, that surely solved Miley's problem. "Yes, I will."

Tish leaned in and took Miley in a warm embrace. "Good night, sweetie."

A smile surfaced on Miley's face, as she watched Tish exit the room. She then looked around her and admired her bedroom. She felt so grateful for the new life she was given, so she would do her best to value it with all her heart.

* * *

Around ten in the evening, Tish just finished taking a shower. After wearing her sleeping clothes, she headed out of the bedroom to check on her kids. Opening the door to Joe's room, she saw that he was already sound asleep in his bed. She then sauntered to Miley's room. Upon peeking inside, she noticed that Miley was having a nightmare again. Not wanting to waste time, she rushed inside the room to wake her up.

"Miley?" Tish whispered whilst shaking Miley's arm. Miley's eyes soon flew open, but she moved away from Tish touch. Miley's eyes were filled with fear, and it truly bothered Tish. She didn't know anything about Miley's nightmare, but she was more than willing to provide comfort to Miley.

"Hey, it's just me, Tish," Tish whispered soothingly, as she caressed Miley's hair.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Miley replied softly. Her voice sounded terrified and timid, mirroring the emotions she was feeling.

"Of course, not. I'm your new mommy, remember?" Tish answered as she continued brushing Miley's hair in a way she knew the young lady would find comfort.

"You wouldn't hurt me?" Worry was evident on Miley's face, as she carefully looked into her new mother's eyes.

"I won't, sweetie."

"People hurt me a lot."

Saying that Tish felt overwhelmed, would be an understatement. A lot of things started to occupy her mind. Who were the people who had caused Miley to feel such fear and how they had hurt her? The thought really bothered her. But then, one thing was for sure; she would help Miley open up and recover.

"I wouldn't let them hurt you again."

"Thank you, mommy."

Tish climbed on the bed and got under the covers, before she took her daughter in her protective arms. "No one would hurt you, Miley. I'll stay beside you until you fall asleep."

"Mhmmm..." Miley's eyes slowly closed as she found comfort in her mom's arms. It was what she had been yearning for years.

Tish didn't have the heart to leave Miley alone that night. She slept beside her until morning came, just to make sure she wouldn't have any nightmares again.

* * *

Miley woke up the next day, feeling a little warmer than the usual. Opening her eyes, she saw Tish lying on the bed beside her with an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Mom?" Confusion filled her mind as she gazed at her mom, who was still asleep.

Tish heard Miley's voice, causing her to open her eyes in alert.

"Are you feeling better, sweetie?" Tish asked while rubbing Miley's arm.

"Why? What happened?"

"You had a nightmare, don't you remember?"

Miley cringed when she caught the memory from last night. Tish saw Miley's reaction, so she immediately tried to calm her by holding her in a tight embrace.

"It's okay, sweetie. You don't have to be scared anymore."

Miley felt protected for once in her life. She held onto her new mother and whispered a "thank you" as she enjoyed her mom's loving embrace.

Tish didn't know the exact reason why Miley was so terrified, but she knew that one day, Miley would tell her.

* * *

Miley woke up the next day, and found herself surprisingly snuggled in Tish's arms. Her eyebrows knitted as she felt disorientated. She didn't know why her new mom was sleeping beside her. It was confusing, but she couldn't deny how much she liked it. She was happy because, finally, she found a mother's love once again.

"Are you okay?" Miley got awakened from her daydream, by Tish's voice.

Glancing at her mother's face, Miley noticed that she looked worried.

"I think so..." Miley answered unsurely. She couldn't remember what happened on the previous night, but she was sure it was something.

"You had a nightmare last night and I found you crying, so I stayed beside you the whole time," Tish explained.

The pieces started to fit together, causing Miley to recognize what occurred to her the previous night. She had the same nightmare that had been haunting her for years.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tish asked.

Miley bit her lower lip as fear coursed through her veins. Her heart thumped rapidly, while she contemplated with herself with telling Tish about her past.

"Hey, it's okay, sweetie." Tish ran a hand at the side of Miley's face in attempt to soothe her. She didn't want to rush Miley with regards to confessions like this, because she wanted to earn Miley's trust first. "You don't have to tell me now. When you're ready, I'm here, okay?" She told Miley in a comforting voice.

"Thank you, mom," Miley replied. Her mom's kindness was remarkable, and she truly felt happy that Tish understood that she still wasn't ready to talk about it.

A few minutes later, Tish sat up from Miley's bed.

"Are you okay now?" confusion was written all over her face as she asked Miley.

"Yes, I feel better. Thank you for staying last night with me."

"It's not a problem, baby. Mommy's here whenever you need me." Tish kissed Miley's forehead lovingly.

Miley smiled in return. "Thank you."

Tish exited the room, leaving Miley alone in her new and big bedroom. Her smile faltered once her mind was occupied with anxiety. Frustration was evident on her face, as she thought of considering the idea of telling her new mom about her tragic past. But then, she reminded herself that she wanted to start with a clean slate, so she chose to keep everything to herself.

* * *

"Do you want this, Miley?" Miley heard her mom ask.

Turning around, she found her mom holding a light blue spaghetti-strap dress. She liked the dress, but she wasn't used of wearing them. "Ummm, I guess so. I'm not really fond of wearing dresses."

"But do you want to try? You can always try, Miley. Then if you don't like it, don't buy it." The look on Tish's face was hopeful, and Miley had a hard time to say _No_.

The mother-daughter was shopping for clothes, while Denise tagged along with them. On the other hand, both Joe and Nick were at the men's section, shopping for their own clothes.

Miley didn't have a problem with her old clothes, but then again, she wanted to try new things. And besides, she didn't want her new school to see her as a freak, so she had decided to give it a shot.

"Do you think it would look good on me?" she asked shyly.

A smile appeared on Tish's face. "Well, yes, I do."

"I do too," Denise added.

Their comments boosted Miley's self confidence, therefore, causing her to consider dresses a new part of her wardrobe.

"I'll try it on. How about you two pick some clothes for me and I'll see what I like?" Miley suggested.

"That's a good idea, hun," Tish said as she placed an arm around Miley. She was truly having a great time hanging out and getting to know her daughter.

In just ten minutes, both Tish and Denise had more than ten pieces of clothing for Miley to try on. All three of them headed to the fitting room. Miley went inside the stall and started to try the clothes, while Tish and Denise stayed outside, sitting on the couch.

Once Miley was done fitting the clothes, she exited the stall and showed eight dresses she had chosen. Denise asked her to try one more dress and show it to them, so Miley went back to the stall to try the orange floral sundress. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and let out a deep breath before exiting the stall so she could show it to Tish and Denise. When she stepped out, she was surprised to see Joe and Nick standing behind the couch, while both Tish and Denise stared at her in awe. The dress was perfect for her, for it truly hugged her curves, and showed off her assets.

"You look incredibly beautiful Miley," Tish said as she grinned proudly.

Denise wasn't able to hold in her big smile too. "I couldn't agree more. We would definitely buy that dress too," she said. "What do you think, boys?"

Miley slightly blushed, once Denise asked the guys' opinion.

"As long as Miley's comfortable, it's perfect. But it really looks good on her," Joe said with a smile.

"Nick?" Denise asked.

"She looks pretty in it," Nick commented shyly. He looked like he was in a daze as he stared at Miley. Wow, he was mesmerized.

Miley bit her lower lip. She felt butterflies in her stomach once she noticed the intensity of Nick's gaze. Her heart was beating wildly at the same time. It was crazy because the feeling was foreign to her. It was certain that no one made her feel that way, except Nick. She loved having that feeling, so she started wearing nice clothes to impress Nick. The two of them don't talk much, but they have a deep connection that even neither of them could explain. It was what drew them closer. Soon enough, they started sharing small talks. If you look from the outside, it seemed like they were just acquaintances, but on the inside, it looked like they already had known each other for years.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MAKING YOU WAIT. I WENT OUT OF THE COUNTRY TWO WEEKS AGO AND WENT TO THE JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT HERE IN MANILA AT THE END OF THE SAME WEEK. =) I HAD A LOT OF FUN! I WON PATRON TICKETS ON THE DAY OF THE CONCERT AND I WAS ABLE TO WATCH THEM CLOSER! **

**I HAVE VIDEOS ON MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL: ILOVENILEYJELENA**

**I HAD A LOT OF FUN, SPECIALLY WHEN NICK SANG WEDDING BELLS. WE ALL FAN-GIRLED! I WAS SURPRISED TO SEE THAT A LOT OF JONATICS HERE IN OUR COUNTRY STILL SUPPORTS NILEY! **

**ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I APOLOGIZE IF THE STORY IS KINDA BORING AT FIRST, BUT IT WILL GET BETTER ONCE NILEY GETS TOGETHER. HAHAHA. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! =)**

**_GIRYL1015, Simar, jonasluver4ever21 – thank you so much! Please stay tuned to know more about Miley's secret! =)_**

**_JULIA – I'm so happy to know that you're still reading NILEY fanfics! Particularly mine! Hahaha thank you so much for the support!_**

**Thank you so much for your support. I hope I could write faster. Haha. **

**HINT: I'll be more inspired if y'all would write me a review, just sayin… ;)**

**_xonileylooover_**


End file.
